Chiro before the Monkey team
by grungekitty
Summary: ok, this is kinda me being...well...me, LIVE WITH IT! anyway, this is a short story about Chiro before he met the Monkey team, and I subscribe to the theory that Chiro is an orphan! there is NO other explanation, and I fill a plot whole! WOOT!


**ok, I was on a "simple plan" rampage (it's a band), and was kinda inspired, especially by "I'm just a kid" and I was thinking that it kinda sounded like how Chiro must've been before the monkey team,  
****so...THIS!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Chiro laid on his bed, starring at the ceiling. He had been through a lot today, BT and Glenny had shoved him in the trash again thus making him miss another shot at adoption.

Chiro thought back,

...

he had finally gotten out of the dumpster, he was running so fast he couldn't think. All he could do is hope he hadn't been there long, but of course Chiro's luck had other plans.

"*pant pant* Am I *pant* late?"

"CHIRO! OF COURSE YOU'RE LATE! THE APPOINTMENT WAS TWO HOURS AGO!"

Mrs. Heira was furious! She ran the orphanage and she had been trying to get Chiro a home for a month now.

"I'm sorry, BT and Glenny-"

"OH DON'T GO BLAMING** THEM **AGAIN!"

She calmed down a bit.

"Chiro, sweety, this is the fifth time!"

"I'm sorry"

he was choking up a bit

"it's not my fault! It's just-"

he was interrupted again

"Chiro, I believed that 2 appointments ago, I've never given up on a kid, *sigh* but I just don't know anymore"

...

Chiro turned to his side, that was only _part _of his day.

...

"Hey,it's Chiro isn't it?"

Kelly was Chiro's crush, and he'd finally gotten the nerve to ask her out

"um...yeah. I just wanted to see if you wanted to-"

again, he was interrupted

"Tell me you are NOT asking me out! I DON'T KNOW YOU! Just go back to the corner, where you belong, _WEIRDO!_"

Chrio's heart was crushed, how could she not know you he was, THEY HAD EVERY CLASS TOGETHER!

"Oh...I mean...I wasn't" Chiro was tongue tied

"HAHAHAHA LOSER!"

every laugh pushed Chiro lower in his disappointment

...

Chiro turned on his back and put the pillow on his head, trying to block out today, trying to block out the world.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH!" he screamed into his pillow

"WHY AM I HERE?" he throw the retched thing across the room, it knocked over some things, Chiro didn't even bother to check if they were important, it was all stupid, everything!

Chiro shoved his head into the mattress since he'd just tossed his pillow.

it was one of those days that everyone had a date except him, so no one should come in with the noise he was making in mind.

"There has got to be SOMEWHERE I belong!"

he needed some air.

* * *

Chiro walked down the streets he had seen a million times

"this is stupid" he thought as he walked to the ice cream parlor to get himself a cupcake.

just then his heart was crushed even more, if that was even possible. He was looking in the ice cream parlor only to see Kelly there with BT.

"great! Just the pick-me-up me day needed" Chrio said under his breath

before he knew it, Chiro was running, He stopped and realized that he was at the park.

"Hey Chiro!" he heard

Chiro turned and saw some kids from school that didn't hate him. Chiro walked over

"What's up?" he said as cool as he could

"I'll tell you whats up, Jet is trying to convince us that there's a huge metal statue on the out skirts of town!" said a girl named Floria

"IT'S TRUE! I've seen it! it's all covered in allege and vines." Jet said

"Yeah right! What would a statue be doing there anyway?" a boy named brad

"My mom told me this story about a big, well, I guess it could look like a statue, anyway on the out skirts of town." a girl named Rey

"really? What is it?" Floria

"OH! well, I'll try to remember, it was just some stupid bedtime story, tell you the truth I'm surprised I even remembered it" Rey

"JUST SPIT IT OUT!" Jet

"OK! OK! So once there was this giant-" Rey

"A GIANT? What kind of story is this?" Brad

"Oh would you just let her finish? go on." Floria

"and there were 6 protectors that controlled it, OH WAIT IT WAS A METAL GIANT, I think that means it was a giant robot or something, anyway,the protectors where monkeys, I know, stupid right?" Rey

"I don't know" Chrio

Everyone stared at Chiro for a second because they had forgotten he was there

"...anyway, so they protected the city and stuff, but then one of them left for some reason, sorry, I can't remember, but anyway the all went to sleep after he left and so did the giant, it's said that they are all still sleeping on the outskirts of town, waiting for like a chosen one or something, I know, It's stupid, and I don't even remember most of it, but hey, cut me some slack! It was a bedtime story I heard when I was like...7 or something!"

"cool!' Brad

"I TOLD YOU!" Jet

"THAT PROVES NOTHING!" Floria

"I liked it" Chiro

"thanks, OH! Look at the time! guys I gotta go!" Rey

"ok" all

brad went to go flirt with some chick he saw by the lake while Jet and Floria argued. Chiro didn't care though, he found something to keep himself entertained for awhile, he was determined to find this statue from the story, who knows, maybe HE was that chosen what-cha-ma-call-it...yeah right! even if the story was true, there was no way that they were waiting for Chiro, he was just a sad little orphan. his confidence slipped lower for a minute, then he remembered his self made quest.

little did he know what he would find...

* * *

**ok**

**so I kinda changed moods there, but I like it**

**...AH WHO AM I KIDDING IT SUCKED!**

**hey, I tried right?**

**and I filled the plot hole of NO ONE NOTICING A 50FT ROBOT ON THE OUT SKIRTS OF TOWN! that Chiro was the chosen one, so even though other people had found it, it only opened when chiro showed up**

**hope you liked it**

**tell me how much I sucked in the reviews (LOL J/K)**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
